


Those Damn Gloves

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Glove Kink, Gloves, M/M, Prompt Fill, how do you write smut without giggling?, ridiculous silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Victor discovers Yuuri has a fun little kink he can exploit.  
Written in a huge hurry for the YOIKinkMeme Fill Week so excuse the typos please.





	

It started with an innocent enough statement. 

 

“Hey, Victor, I think I left my gloves back at the rink. I’ll catch up with you at home.”

 

Victor reached into his pocket, holding his new black leather gloves out to the younger skater.   
“We can get them tomorrow. Here, you can have mine. In Russia, this is barely chilly.”

 

The slight flush and stammering that he couldn’t and that he’d be right back betrayed the fact that something just went through Yuuri’s mind that was less than wholesome. Victor was intrigued. What was his little champion thinking about?

 

\-----------------------

 

The next day, Victor made it to the rink a few hours before Yuuri. This time was *his* time, time to practice without the pressure of perfection. It was only a few times a week but it helped him focus better when working with his protege. By the time, Yuuri showed up, Victor was tired but ready to settle into coaching. He put on his jacket and gloves, hollering at the young Japanese skater to get warmed up because they had so much to cover. 

 

After going through his figures, Yuuri began working on some of the more aesthetic parts of his free program while Victor critiqued. 

 

“No, no, no… You’re leaning forward too much. Straighten up. Like this!” He set his thumb and forefinger on Yuuri’s collarbone and pushed back a little. Yuuri let out a startled yelp and jumped back, almost falling. Victor reached out to help balance him but the skater shied away. 

 

“It’s OK. I’m fine. Your gloves… it’s just... ummm… they were cold? Yeah, they were cold.”

 

Victor looked at his hands then back at Yuuri, who had skated off to repeat the move they were working on, keeping his shoulders back but not able to hide the blush that had bloomed across his face.

 

Victor thought for a moment then took his gloves off and set them on the side of the rink before skating back out to where Yuuri was working.  
“That’s better! But now your leg is too far to the left! It makes you look off balance…”

 

\--------------------------------  
Victor tested out his new theory a few more times during the afternoon practices. He would put on his gloves and watch Yuuri work to stay out of reach, then take them off and watch him revert to normal. It was definitely the gloves.

 

As they walked home at the end of the day, Victor reached to take Yuuri’s hand, stripping off his gloves before winding his fingers in the other man’s. 

 

Yuuri looked puzzled.  
“Aren’t you cold? You don’t have to take those off.”

 

“I’ve noticed that you don’t like my new gloves much so I thought I’d put them away. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Yuuri looked at him a moment then grinned shyly, ducking his head.  
“Oh! That...really....wasn’t it. I just like your gloves a little...well...too much.”

 

Victor looked at him in surprise. Yuuri wouldn’t meet his gaze.  
“I like the sound they make when you put them on and tighten your fist to mold them to your fingers. I like the way they look. They were distracting me in practice, that’s all.”

 

He glanced over towards his tall Russian for a quick moment.  
“The feel of them makes it hard to focus on my form, OK? And yesterday, it just didn’t seem right for me to wear them. They need to be on your hands, I guess.”

 

Victor broke into a wide smile and retrieved his gloves from his pocket. 

 

\----------------------------------------  
Late that evening, Yuuri stood before his closet, packing his bag for the morning’s workout before going to bed. He heard Victor come in, shutting the door softly behind him. Yuuri smiled as he folded his practice outfit into the duffel bag. While his twin bed wasn’t always the most practical, Victor loved his room for the very “Yuuri”-ness of it, whatever that meant. 

 

As he zipped the bag shut, he heard another sound. Directly behind him came the slight creak of leather being flexed. He turned to see Victor standing behind him, hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Victor...uh...hi?”

 

Victor stepped closer, close enough that Yuuri could feel the faint glow of heat emanating from him. He cocked an eyebrow and looked his partner up and down.   
“So… Yuuri… tell me more about how you *like* my gloves.”

 

Yuuri felt his face flush as he gulped. It was suddenly very hard to breathe. Victor brought his right hand up, flexing the thin leather glove before lightly brushing it against Yuuri’s warm cheek. His thumb ran across the younger man’s bottom lip before he leaning in to claim Yuuri’s mouth as his own. 

 

Victor settled one hand on the small of Yuuri’s back and the other on the back of his head, pulling him close, Yuuri’s arms encircled Victor’s neck, his hands tangling up in Victor’s light platinum hair. Victor finally broke off and stepped back, breathing heavy. Yuuri reached out, grabbing Victor by the hands and placing them on his face.  
“Please, Victor. Please… with those damn gloves…”

 

Yuuri saw the smirk but didn’t care as Victor’s long, thin, leather clad fingers slid along his jawline and down the side of his neck. His hands continued down the front of Yuuri’s tshirt until, reaching the hem, removed it in one fluid motion.

 

Yuuri gasped as the cool night air hit his now bare skin. Victor dropped the shirt and with a gleam in his eye, spun the other man around. Yuuri’s palms slapped against the closet door just above head level. He could feel Victor pressing behind him, evidence of how much he was enjoying this playtime hard against his back. As the Russian ran his hands along the length of Yuuri’s arms, mimicking his position, Yuuri couldn’t suppress a low moan. 

 

"What do you want?" Victor whispered in Yuuri's ear before nipping at his earlobe. Yuuri shuddered as Victor worked his way down his neck, stopping just above the shoulder to leave a light bruise.

 

"Just...just touch me! Stop teasing!" He leaned back into Victor, arching slightly to grind up against him. Victor's breath hitched and he pulled back, dragging his fingers back along Yuuri's arms until he reached his shoulders. Starting in small circles close to his neck, Victor rubbed out along his collarbone, listening to Yuuri’s small whimpers as he pushed further back into Victor’s gloved hands. Those sounds were going to be the death of him, Victor thought as he ran his leather clad fingertips down the other man’s back, feeling him arch under his touch.

 

Settling his hands on Yuuri’s hips, Victor spun him around to face him. Before he could do anything else, Yuuri snaked his hands up Victor’s black tshirt until the shirt was over his head and tossed aside. He started to undo Victor’s jeans when the Russian grabbed Yuuri’s ass and lifted him off the ground. Yuuri wound his legs around Victor’s waist and let him carry him back to the small twin bed. 

 

After setting him down on his back, Victor quickly stripped both Yuuri and himself. Straddling Yuuri, he began to trace the outline of each muscle, watching the young man squirm and moan. 

 

Yuuri fought for focus but the feeling was driving him insane. It was nothing like he’d imagined. More like his skin being electrified with each brush, each touch. It felt like Victor was scrawling his name into his skin and he couldn’t get enough. He lifted his hips, sliding their already slippery cocks together. Both men groaned in unison, chuckling at the sound even as they rolled their hips together again. 

 

Victor placed one palm flat on Yuuri’s abdomen to hold him still while the other hand trailed downward and wrapped around Yuuri tightly.  
“Oh god, Victor! Easy...easy!”   
The feeling of the leather was a heady mix of roughness and silky smooth against his more sensitive skin. Victor ran his thumb over the tip making him jump. Yuuri wrapped his hand around Victor, feeling him quiver and harden even more at his touch. Pulling him down into a frantic, ravenous kiss, Yuuri slid his hand down Victor’s shaft, feeling him drive into his hand. After only a few strokes, Victor broke off, breathing heavily.  
“Now, Yuuri? Please?”

 

Yuuri leaned over and rummaged through his side table. After a few minutes of frantic prep, Victor gently kissed his partner then lowered himself onto Yuuri, slowly as he stretched to accommodate him. Yuuri moaned Victor’s name softly as he, just as slowly, rose to meet him, arching his hips high. As they began to pick up the pace, rocking in that steady rhythm they’d found long ago. Yuuri resumed stroking Victor in time with their movements, listening as the older man switched to Russian. Yuuri didn’t know what most of it meant but it was obvious his partner was close. Victor stripped off his gloves, laying his burning hot hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, while driving down. He wanted to feel his lover’s skin during these final moments. Yuuri had switched from moaning to Japanese, the two men talking back and forth in the haze of passion without understanding anything that was being said. 

 

Finally, with a shout, Victor came, the salty stickiness of him covering Yuuri’s abdomen. Yuuri followed with a groan, his hands on Victor’s waist, trying to fill him as deep as possible. Trembling, he pulled Victor down until their foreheads touched. They stared at each other as their breathing slowed.  
“Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy” __

_“Watashi mo aishite imasu” ___

__

__\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What is it about gloves and why didn’t you tell me sooner?”_ _

__

__Yuuri was glad of the dark to give him some cover for his embarrassment.  
“Actually, it’s not all gloves. Just those type of gloves. You used to wear a pair like that back 4 or 5 years ago. It seemed like you were never without them off the ice..”_ _

__

__“Oh yeah, I thought they made me look cool and mysterious or some silly thing. I wondered why they felt familiar when I tried them on.”_ _

__

__“Well… I sorta… maybe… would think about you when I was...umm… alone in my room...this room actually. And you were always wearing those gloves, just like in all the pictures.”_ _

__

__Victor laughed, rolling over to face his lover.  
“So, how do you know I’m not a very elaborate fantasy right now?”_ _

__

__Yuuri pulled him into a deep, slow kiss before meeting his gaze steadily and running his hand down Victor’s chest and abdomen.  
“Because my best fantasy never even came close to this. And besides, there’s too much talking. Now where did you throw those gloves?”_ _


End file.
